Lasso of Truth
The Lasso of Truth is a fictional weapon wielded by DC Comics superheroine Wonder Woman, Princess Diana of Themyscira. Originally named The Magic Lasso of Aphrodite, it is usually referred to as the Magic Lasso or Golden Lasso and forces anyone it captures to obey and tell the truth. Originally, it was created by William Moulton Marston as an allegory for feminine charm and compelled its captives to obey the wielder of the lasso. History The Lasso of Truth is Wonder Woman's primarily weapon and it is a magical golden rope that forces anyone it captures to obey and tell the truth. Earth-Two The lasso was formed from Aphrodite's girdle, which made it indestructible and its magical properties were granted by the Goddess herself. The powers forced whomever was bound within it to obey the commands of whomever held the other end. This effect could be used on larger groups of people, although this reduced its efficiency. In addition to being unbreakable, the lasso was also infinitely elastic. Eventually, Diana coated it in special Amazon chemicals that allowed it to transform her civilian clothes into Wonder Woman's garb. Diana demonstrated a remarkable level of skill with the lasso, performing such feats as twirling it to create air currents (upon which she could float) and spinning it to emit certain frequencies that disrupted Felix Faust's spells. Post-Crisis The Lasso was forged by the god, Hephaestus from the Golden Girdle of Gaea that was once worn by Antiope, sister of the future Queen Hippolyta. The lasso is completely unbreakable, immutable, and indestructible. The Lasso also appears to be able to alter in length, based on it's wielder's needs. It is able to restore people's lost memories, hypnotize people, get rid of illusions, and people who are in its circumference will be protected from magical attacks. Empowered by the Fires of Hestia, the Lasso forces anyone held by it to tell and understand the absolute truth. Recently, the Lasso has been shown to actually transport Diana's mind into that of whomever is tied within it. Its effects can be very dangerous, as not everyone is capable of facing the truth of their actions stripped bare of excuses. The Amazon Artemis, inexperienced with the use of the lasso, inadvertently drove a man to suicide after tying him in it, and the Lasso reduced both Captain Nazi and Ares, God of War, to tearful surrender by revealing to them the truth of their violent actions. With Wonder Woman's strength and speed, the lasso can be used as an offensive and defensive weapon. When the villain Genocide gained control of it and had the lasso implanted into her body, she used the lasso's powers to directly attack her victim's souls, and was able to bring even powerful and strong willed opponents like Green Lantern John Stewart low with ease using it, demonstrating it's frightening potential as a weapon in the wrong hands. Category:Heroic Tools and Other Items Category:Good Magic Category:Good-Hands Tools Category:Weapons Category:Heroic Symbolism Category:Light Forms